X-Men After Cuba
by X-Men.-.sksksk
Summary: This is my new story based on the years after the incident on the beach in Cuba. This story will be following the lives of the X-Men after the event that happened in Cuba. Thanks, I hope you enjoy it! :) (Please note that I have rated this story K as most scenes are appropriate for that age. However, there might be a few chapters that are more suited to be T-Rating)
1. Chapter 1 - Raven Comes Home

I saw Raven, standing right there, in the middle of the sunkissed driveway. "Charles" I hear, "I'm back" she whispers. I gasp wheeling my squeaky wheelchair over to her. She passes over the locket, our locket, the one we bought when we were twelve. The storm hits us, wind rushing around us, we run inside, she's smiling. She's so happy just looking around in all her blue glory. She locks eyes with me then gasps, she runs over "Charles I'm so sorry, I didn't know," she cries. In my mind, I'm thinking about the beach in Cuba the choice that split us and the difference it made to me. We hold the locket, crying and I whisper "This locket keeps us together, no matter how far apart we are,". She's broken down in tears and as she falls to her knees, her blue shade turns back to her other form, she's perfect. Her wavy blonde hair just brushing her shoulders, she looks 24 but she's 48. We look up at each other getting lost in each other's eyes "It's Eric," she murmurs.

_*Raven and Charles rush into Celebro*_

I watch him doing what he always did best, I could never understand what he went through, all those memories, all the pain, but Charles was always strong and he managed to handle it all. All those red wisps of minds swirling around, but fortunately, he and Eric have always had a bond so finding his mind was always easier. Charles gasps "What!" I respond. Charles replies startled "He's at Auschwitz, he's looking around, he's starting to..." I run over to him shaking him, yelling "Charles!" so loudly but he doesn't respond he's blacked out. I call Hank over to come and take a look at him, together we rush Charles to the medical room and lay him down on the table. I'm crying, I can't stop, Hank looks up at me and reassures me with a little smile. I calm down, Hank always cures the problem, he's done it before. Normally, Charles wakes up straight away but now its been over an hour and I'm starting to panic. The machines start beeping "Hank, What's wrong! Tell me!" I yell. He looks at me and quietly whispers "Raven, I need you to leave the room, now."


	2. Chapter 2 - It'll be alright

My heart is pounding as I'm running down the hallways, I can hear them gasping, wondering who I am, a stranger running through their home. I can feel the tears flooding down my face, someone tries to stop me but I mindlessly push them to the floor, I can't stop running. I feel my hair whipping against my back and finally, I'm here. Memories flash through my mind, crowding my head until I can't take it any longer. Erik once told me this and now I truly understand "Mutant & Proud." I care for Charles as if he were my brother and if anything happened to him I know I couldn't bear the pain it would bring. I slow my breath and slowly my heartbeat returns to normal. I feel someone place their hand on my shoulder, I know it's Hank before I even hear his voice. I turn around and his hand is bleeding he gives a little laugh "I guess you never could be stopped," and all of a sudden I flashback to the hallway, that must've been Hank! "I'm so sorry," I gasp. He smiles "Don't worry Raven I know you wouldn't have done it on purpose," He squeezes my hand "Raven, go to sleep you need rest." he warns me. He walks me back to my room and hugs me, "Goodnight Raven and Don't worry he'll be fine...". "I love you..." I murmur as he walks away knowing in my heart that he didn't hear.


	3. Chapter 3 - False Hope

Content Rating - T

"Charles, are you awake?" I whisper softly. "Raven," he murmurs, I walk over to his bed and hold his hand. "Finally, your back." my tears run down my face and Charles brushes them away. "Raven I know I scared you but I wouldn't leave you like this," he murmurs. Charles and I have been through so much together and I've watched him grow, change, but all along I knew that he stayed the same on the inside. Hank comes in and sits down beside me and places his hand on my back "Well Charles, you made it" he gives a little laugh. We all sit there talking until I look at the clock its 11:15 and I noticed Charles was slowly drifting off to sleep. I give Hank's hand a little squeeze "It's best we get going now." I whisper. We walk into the lounge room and sit by the fireplace. Hank gets up and makes us both hot chocolates and we sit watching the fire, I can feel my heart warming. "Hank, what are we," I ask him as I'm edging closer. "Well, Raven, what do you think we are?" Our faces are touching and I'm about to kiss him. * 16-year-old Jean Walks in* "Raven, I need your help,". I pull away at once, already feeling the red rush into my face. "Oh! Sorry," she stutters. I sigh "No, Jean it's alright, I better get to sleep soon anyway, what's wrong?" I ask. "I keep having these vivid dreams, but they feel so real… Charles was asleep so I thought you'd be the best person to ask.". "Well how about tomorrow we talk about it and see what we can do," I reply. "Okay Thank you… and sorry about before," she replies while glancing at both of us. "It's fine Jean, Goodnight." I hear her footsteps walking away. Hank and I look at each other blushing. "It is getting late I better go to sleep. Hank looks at me and stutters "Oh okay Goodnight.". I walk back through the hallways listening to the old mansion's sounds. I look at the clock it is 11:30, as I lie in bed trying to fall asleep I think about what could've happened. In the back of my mind, I know that I wanted it to happen.


End file.
